1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating dry dock for boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floating dry docks for boats are known. Unlike non-floating dry docks, floating versions can be used where the water is too deep for standard boat lifts. Additionally, in areas having peat in the water, the mechanisms of boat lifts mounted on the bottom can become fouled. Floating dry docks are used both in fresh water as well as salt water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,855, (Freeburg), discloses a combination floating dry dock and boat trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,019, (Gudmundson), discloses a floating boat trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,119, (Williams), discloses a floating dry dock that can lift a boat out of the water by pumping air into two pontoons. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,778, (Palen), discloses a boat lift that can be secured to a float. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,342, (Sackett), discloses a floating boat lift that can be pulled like a trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,347, (Williams et al.), discloses a collapsible boat lift that is operated by a manual wheel. Note that the Williams et al. Patent discloses one type of boat lift that can be mounted on the floating dry dock of the present invention, and this patent is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,143, (Mohan), discloses a combination boat lift and trailer. Japanese patent 60-12392 discloses a floating boat lift. Japanese patent 63-137096 discloses a floating boat lift with four air filled pontoons.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.